


Getting Over It

by Mari999



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Group Chat Fic, M/M, i don't know if there is a specific name for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari999/pseuds/Mari999
Summary: Elias forgets his things at Brock's apartment. So Brock packs all of his things into a box.





	Getting Over It

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a lot of fun writing this. I wrote this like I was having a conversation with my friends. Seriously this is the most fun I've had writing in a while.
> 
> So I don’t know Swedish so I just google translated softy and got mjukis but translated it back into English and it means plush. I just left it at mjukis, sorry.

Plain and simple he needs to get over it. He needs to get over Elias. It’s been a long summer and the time on the lake helped with him getting over it. Long enough that by the time he came to visit, Brock was so over him that he ended up falling for the guy all over again. So now he needs to get over him once more. 

Even after a few weeks of them being back in town, Elias’ stuff is already scattered through his apartment. He has to pick up a sweater and have to look at it for a moment because he doesn’t know if it’s his or not. Most of the time it belongs to his friend. 

He’s gathers everything into a box, that he hadn’t gotten rid of after the drive back. He takes a picture and thinks about sending it to just Elias, but he found something better.

**CaFucks**

**The Rocket: Petey come get your shit.**

***Photo attached.**

**Jakie: He said get the fuck out.**

**The Rocket: It will be donated if not collected.**

**Jakie: He said your shit smells.**

**Jakie: At least it’s not getting burned.**

**Jakie: Been there bud. Something about watching your jersey getting burned isn’t the move.**

**The Rocket: You’re the fucking worst.**

**Jakie: Bad breakup?**

It would have been so much easier to just send the picture to Elias. He shouldn’t have tried to make a joke about this. 

**Quinny: Can I get first dibs.**

**Bo-vine: You're going to call dibs on your teammate's stuff.**

**Bo-vine: That’s going to donation don’t take from others that need it. Shame on you.**

**Quinny: Do I still get first dibs.**

**The Rocket: Sure.**

**The Rocket: Whoever gets here first gets it.**

**Mjukis is typing…**

He’s so fucked.

**Mjukis: Don’t you fucking dare.**

**The Rocket: Ready**

He really shouldn’t do this. 

**Mjukis: I will make it look like an accident.**

**The Rocket: Set.**

He really shouldn’t. 

**Quinny: Get in my car.**

**Mjukis: It will look like you two did something stupid.**

**The Rocket: Go.**

**The Rocket: Fastest man wins.**

He’s going to regret this. 

**Jakie: I will pay good money to see Hughes get owned.**

**Bo-vine: You know Quinn will get mauled if he comes in wearing Petey stuff.**

**Stretcher Stecher: Just make it look like an accident somewhere else. I don’t want to place to get even messier.**

**The Rocket: They will use these messages as evidence.**

**Bo-vine: You’re a dumb ass.**

**The Rocket is typing…**

He was about to tell Bo to fuck off when he gets a separate text.

**Bo**

**Bo: You're fucking dumb.**

Okay, maybe he is really fucking dumb and is starting to regret everything. 

**Brock: Fuck off.**

**Brock: Also why?**

**Bo: You know boxing Elias stuff up is only going to make him upset.**

Is he really going to make Elias mad? 

**Brock: He leaves all of his shit here.**

**Bo: Doesn’t he have a collection of your sweatshirts at his place.**

**Brock: What.**

**Bo: Dude he’s wore a few to practice.**

**Brock: Bullshit.**

**Bo is typing…**

He responds to the group chat first. He doesn’t want to think about Elias in one of his sweatshirts. To think about the way, it probably drapes over him. Elias is taller but lanky. He can probably snuggle deep into the sweatshirt and have it pool around him. He needs to stop.

**CaFucks**

**Jakie: Either Bo is playing older brother or Petey killed Brock.**

**The Rocket: You’re stupid.**

  
  


**Bo**

**Bo: You better hope Elias gets to you first or I’m going to have to do damage control.**

**Brock: Why.**

**Bo: Cause I will have two very sad teammates that won’t want to room together.**

**Brock: ???**

He can’t do this anymore. He just can’t. So, he just reads the conversation that unfolds at his fingertips.

**CaFucks:**

**Jakie: Bo’s got to be playing older brother.**

**Stretcher Stecher: You got to know he is.**

**Golden Goldobin: Quinny none of his stuff will fit you. You are a child.**

**Quinny: Fuck you.**

**Golden Goldobin: You need fake ID to drink in US. You are a child.**

**Bo-vine: You better not be texting and driving.**

**Quinny: Stuck in traffic. Ain’t going nowhere.**

**Golden Goldobin: A child.**

**Jakie: You look like one.**

**Golden Goldobin: At least my jersey isn’t burned.**

**Jakie: That’s never happened.**

**Quinny: I’ve seen pictures.**

**Jakie: I showed you those in confidence.**

**The Rocket is typing...**

**The Rocket: You are all morons.**

He seriously can’t believe Jake sometimes. How does he do this to himself? 

**Jakie: At least I don’t need to get the older brother talk.**

He regrets getting involved. 

**Bo-vine: Maybe you do if you're getting that many jerseys burned.**

**Jakie: So you were giving the big brother talk.**

**Jakie: *Side eye emoji**

**Stretcher Stecher: At least it’s not the shovel talk.**

**The Rocket: I hate all of you.**

**Stretcher Stecher: When I get home I will give it to you.**

**The Rocket: Fuck you and die.**

**Bo-vine: I’ll start.**

**Bo-vine: You hurt Elias we will hurt you. We love Mjukis here.**

Can he be traded? Anything would be better than this. Hell, he would take being on the Sens over this. 

**Jakie: We will make it look like an accident.**

**Quinny: I get first dibs on his stuff.**

**Bo-vine: Remind me to never let him go through my shit.**

**Jakie: What’s with gen Z taking shit?**

**Quinny: Fuck you. I stole your pepper grinder last week.**

**Jakie: What the fuck how?**

**Golden Goldobin: You are banned from my place.**

**Quinny: What about your salt shaker**

**Jakie: Do you need things for your kitchen?**

**Quinny: Have you been looking for your phone charger?**

**Jakie: Okay I thought it was only the upper-middle-class white girls on Instagram that stole shit.**

**The Rocket is typing...**

  
  


The knock at his door startles him. He doesn’t bother to look through his peephole. It’s probably the older woman from down the way that needs a jar open. She makes cookies for him and Troy as payment for doing things for her. He thinks it’s a fair trade off. 

Opening the door, not to find the itty bitty elderly lady, but rather Elias. He offers a smile before ducking his head. Brock shouldn’t think about how cute he looks in the sweatshirt the hangs off him funny. Bo can’t be right about this. He seriously can’t be. 

“Hey,” Elias mumbles.

“Hey.” Brock stands back so Elias can come inside. 

“Sorry about not warning you I was coming. Someone in the building let me in,” Elias explains.

“It’s okay,” Brock tells him. 

Brock watches his friend rock back and forth for a few moments. “So my stuff?”

“Oh right.” Like he stupid. He shouldn’t have done this. “I’m sorry. I was only joking. I should have told you.” If someone asks him about this later he will say that he forgot to tell Elias not to come, but really he just panicked. 

“It’s fine.” Elias looks at him for a moment before looking around the apartment. Brock doesn’t think he can forget that face. It’s the same way he looked at him before leaving the lake. His eyes, full of something that he couldn’t put his finger on at the time. Now he knows, it’s sadness. His eyes seem to be glossy like he would cry but turns away before he can. Brock hates it. “ I just want to go.”

Elias spots the box in the living room and makes a beeline for it. “You know I won’t actually get rid of your stuff,” Brock explains.

“Didn’t want Quinn to come get it.” Elias digs through the box. He pulls out a sweatshirt handing it over, “This is yours.”

“No, it isn’t.” Brock pushes the sweater back, “I’ve seen you wearing it around.”

“You gave it to me one night and I guess I forgot to return it.” Brock moves his hand closer to Elias', “Sorry.”

“No,” Brock rushes dropping his hand. He takes a seat on the couch so he doesn’t make a fool of himself, “It’s fine. Keep it.”

“Thanks.” Elias' lips turn up into a smile, it’s soft and all Brock wants to do is kiss it. Brock shakes his head trying to think of anything other than Elias’s lip against his. Elias clears his throat getting Brock to realize he was staring at his lips. 

“You know you could just leave your stuff here.” 

“It’s already in a box.”

Brock wipes his hands over his face groaning. He can’t do this. He shouldn’t do this, “I’m really sorry.” Brock regrets all of this. He should have just left Elias stuff pile up. “I have feelings for you like romantically, okay.” Looking up Brock looks away. He just did a bad thing, “Can you just get your stuff and go. I’m sorry.”

“For what,” Elias says. He looks up for a moment to see Elias smiling. He ducks his head quickly.

“I don’t know, me liking you.” Brock groans.

“Are you ashamed of having feelings for me?” Brock looks up again. Elias’ face is soft, smiling as he looks down at him. 

Brock tenses, “Well like… no.” Relaxing in the moment of silence, “I’m bi.”

“Okay, then we don’t have any problems.” Elias takes a seat next to him. 

“But.” Brock just stares at him. 

“It’s a good thing your cute,” Elias giggles. He actually fucking giggles like a twelve years old talking about girls. “What are doing for the rest of the day?”

“I don’t know,” He slowly says. 

“Then go on a date with me,” Elias says. Brock swears he is losing it.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, let's go to Chipotle and then we can go to the movies or just hang out here.” Elias smiles.

Brock grabs for Elias’ hand. He watches the faint blush creep up Elias’ neck and dance across his cheeks. He runs his thumb over his knuckles before saying, “I want to take you on a nice date.”

“I don’t want to change. How about I take you out tonight and then the next free day you take me on a nice date.”

“Deal.” Brock smiles.

“Can I kiss you?” Okay, he swears Elias must have killed him. This can’t be real. “It's okay if you don't want to.” Brock quickly shakes his head getting him to laugh. Elias places a hand on his cheek leaning in. He hovers over Brock’s lips, “Seriously your lucky your cute,” he says before closing the distance. 

In the moment it’s the best kiss Brock’s ever had. Maybe it was a little awkward and maybe it hurt when Elias' elbow digs into his chest, but at that moment it is better than anything he’s ever had. Elias’ lips are soft against his chapped ones. It’s only a few short pecks. Brock really wants to go on that date. 

He can feel Elias smile into the kiss, he cups his cheeks getting him to giggle. Brock smiles right back into his lips. He hasn’t had this much fun kissing someone in a long time and how has he missed it. It feels even better when it's with Elias. 

  
  
  
  


They are waiting for the movie to start when Brock decides to check his phone again. He looks over at Elias, who seems to be following his lead. 

**CaFucks**

**Quinny: At Brock's place.**

**Jakie: Don’t steal his pepper grinder.**

**Quinny: Fuck you.**

**Quinny: Brock buzz me up.**

**Quinny: Brock.**

**Quinny: Ugly ass get your door.**

**Bo-vine: Call him.**

**Quinny: I have been.**

**Quinny: Answer your phone and get your door.**

**Jakie: Maybe Elias got to him.**

**Quinny: Did the monster kill you.**

**Quinny: Who is going to tell management.**

**Quinny: I called dibs.**

**Jakie: Stop it.**

**Bo-vine: Just go home. He ain't going to answer you.**

**Quinny: Fuck you Brock.**

**Quinny: Elias clothes are ugly anyways.**

**Golden Goldobin: Not as ugly as yours.**

**Quinny: I will fight you.**

**Golden Goldobin: I dare you.**

**Jakie: Half of them aren’t even Elias clothes. Most of it is Brocks that has gone missing.**

**Jakie: Seriously what is wrong with gen Z?**

**Quinny: Aren’t you apart of gen Z?**

**Jakie: Been looking for those airpods?**

**The Rocket is typing…**

**Mjukis is typing…**

**The Rocket: I’m not home.**

**Mjukis: Let me enjoy my date in peace.**

**Quinny is typing...**

**Bo-vine is typing...**

**Jakie is typing...**

**Stretcher Stecher is typing...**

**Golden Goldobin is typing...**

**Quinny: Both of you can die.**

**Bo-vine: Shovel talk.**

**Jakie: Shovel talk.**

**Stretcher Stecher: Shovel talk.**

**Golden Goldobin: Quinny stop stealing shit.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this because I enjoyed writing. 
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mari999-ao3) There is also a post were I talk about my writing and my frustrations right now. So if you're curious about my writing or if I'm going to update soon that should explain some things. You can find that [here](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/post/185831059248/my-thoughts-on-my-writing)


End file.
